


Second Chances

by KenzlesTheNerdish



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AI Jack, Angst, Angst because i cant write anything else, Atlas CEO Rhys, Bad Decisions, Dramatic Irony, Evil Plans, Fluff, He's always confused tbough, Horrible planning, I ship Rhack so beware, Jack being Jack, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is sarcatic as always, Lies, Loneliness, M/M, Mostly bored, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhys is a lil lonely, Rhys is confused, Sexual Tension, Tension, The Plot Thickens, There will be fluff though, i think, lots of irony, master plans, planning, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzlesTheNerdish/pseuds/KenzlesTheNerdish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rhys dragged himself away from Hyperion's remains, he rebuilds Atlas to the best of his ability.<br/>What if he keeps his ECHO eye, the one with Jack in it? What if he fixes it?<br/>Well this is the story of how Rhys got way too bored one day and decided to bring back his ex-idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Auugh please bear with me I swear this is a good idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rhys makes a mistake.

Being head of Atlas wasn’t at all what Rhys thought it would be, but at the same time, it was all he could ask for. Money, check. Power, check. Countless workers under his command, check. So maybe it wasn’t Hyperion, but it worked. 

In a way, he was like Jack- though he constantly told himself he was better than that no-good lunatic- Rhys built up Atlas to the best of his ability, and stood proudly atop it. He even had posters made with his face on it- how cool was that?

Now, the CEO sat in his overly large office, bent over a piece of technology and questioning his sanity. The ECHO eye, the one that he wore throughout being a living vessel for Jack’s AI, sat harmlessly on his desk. But the effect it was having on Rhys was anything but harmless. He couldn’t keep his hands from shaking, and he couldn’t seem to keep his breathing in check.

Rhys had decided to convert the technology to a small, portable ECHO, one which he made sure was cut off from anything else. Jack would be trapped still, but now able to communicate. The thought was supposed to be laughable. Jack was dead, and for a good reason.

And now, Rhys wanted to bring him back. But why... hell, Rhys himself didn’t even know.

He was almost done, though. A few more codes, a couple more re-routes... if only he could stop shaking long enough to do a smooth job. The small voice in the back of his head (the natural one, of course) kept reminding him that Jack had tried to kill him on more than one occasion. And that he was a jerk. Bringing him back would make things inevitably worse, and for what, Rhys’ entertainment? Curiosity? He hoped he figured out why soon, because he’d need a really good excuse if someone found out what he was up to.

The ECHO beeped, and Rhys let out a heavy exhale before finishing the job. A loading bar filled onscreen, before hundreds of little pixels began to appear. At first they seemed to flab out at random, but then they began to take shape. The shape of someone no one ever thought they’d see again. 

Jack inhaled deeply, muttered something like “what the-?” and looked around to the best of his ability. His virtual mind seemed to catch up with him as his gaze finally snagged on Rhys. His expression turned livid. “Why, you...” he snarled. “You’ve got some nerve, Rhys-“ he spat out the name like it tasted bad, “-you shoulda crushed me when you had the chance. Are you really so stupid that you’d activate me again?”

The CEO sighed lightly. “I dunno, Jack. Your last words to me were ‘no, don’t make me go back, please!’ or something along those lines.” He shrugged. “I thought you’d be a bit grateful.”

“Yeah, I’m really grateful. Thanks, Rhys, for destroying my empire and stealing my stuff. What’d you even fix me for? Gloating?” he let out a humourless chuckle. “Sounds like something I’d do.”

“I’m not-“ Rhys stopped midsentence when he realized his voice was rising dangerously. He wouldn’t give Jack the petty satisfaction of pissing him off. “...that’s not why I fixed your AI.”

“Then enlighten me,” Jack demanded. Rhys decided not to listen, rather, he picked up the ECHO and set it on a shelf across the room, tuning out Jack’s grumbling as he did. As he tilted it just right, he pressed a few buttons, flipped a switch, and then, as if a dam burst, a flow of blue pixels spilled onto the floor, once again reforming into the man who was still trying to berate Rhys.

“How thoughtful of you.” Jack said dryly. “Now I can move while you mock me with your existence.”

“Does me existing bother you?” Rhys replied, amused. “Then by all means, let me throw myself out a window for you, your highness.”

“That would be great. Chop chop, Rhysie,” The hologram shooed Rhys in the direction of the window with a hand. Rhys didn’t move.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Rhys said. He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them when he realized he was mirroring Jack’s normal stance.  
Jack threw his hands in the air. “Christ, Rhys, what is this? I tried to strangle you with your own damn hand. You had to rip your eye and the side of your face out just to get rid of me! I would’ve expected you to throw the crushed remains of me into a pile of skag shit.”

“I don’t know what this is, okay?” Rhys snapped. He immediately regretted his words when Jack frowned, and his expression became thoughtful. 

“You know, kiddo, me being back could be real use for you... for the both of us,” Jack began. Rhys stopped him with a growl and glare, taking a step towards the hologram as if he could intimidate him.

“You’re not pulling something like that again,” Rhys snarled, his voice dangerously low. 

The AI only laughed, leaning back into a stretched sitting pose, suspended in the air. He gave Rhys a once-over, his brow raising when he gazed back up to the CEOs face. “You’ve changed. Not a lot- I mean you’re still an idiot- but, yknow, less so.”

Rhys worked his jaw, wondering if the hours he laboured over this stupid AI were worth it. He suspected that it wasn’t, but some stubborn part of him believed different. Finally, he made way for the door. “I’m going to leave you to catch up with the living world, I’ve got a company to run,” he announced, hand on the knob. “Maybe you should figure out how to be actually useful, so you have a chance to stay here.”

He knew Jack didn’t like being on this end of a threat, and he knew Jack was wearing a look that could kill, but Rhys didn’t care. He didn’t need Jack’s attitude after so many frustrating days of trying to fix him. Plus, he’d be able to figure out what he was thinking without the sarcasm that constantly flitted out of the AIs mouth. 

Rhys shut and locked the door behind him. No one needed to know about Jack’s great return, especially if Rhys still wanted people to take him seriously. The last time he’d told someone about the ‘hero’ being in his head... he shook his head and dismissed the fleeting thought of Fiona and Sasha. If he thought too much on them, then he’d start missing Vaughn. 

Well, too late now. 

Rhys leaned against the wall outside his office and pictured his three lost companions. Sure, Atlas was nice. But he was supposed to get rich together. With Vaughn, with Yvette.... well, Yvette he didn’t miss as much anymore. Sasha and Fiona, he missed them too. That journey to find the vault was perilous and stupid and painful, sure, but he wouldn’t have missed it for the world, the moon, and any other planets that floated in rocket distance. 

Rhys would go so far as to call the girls his friends. There wasn’t another word he’d use, anyway. 

He was starting to forget them. Even after a few months, the tone of Fiona’s voice was lost to him, and Sasha’s smile had disappeared. Vaughn’s almost – stutter was just about forgotten. Rhys clung to what he still remembered, desperate not to forget about them altogether.

Sometimes it was hard to accept that chances of seeing them again were slim to none. 

Besides. Fiona and Sasha probably hated him, now.

Rhys shook his head once more, this time he was able to dismiss the thoughts. He composed himself, and walked down the hall, heeled shoes clicking on the polished floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rhys tries to fix his mistake.

Lunch was always a dreary endeavour. Under normal circumstances, Rhys would bicker with Vaughn over who’d buy, and then him, Yvette, and Vaughn would eat in the south wing lounge, where no one bothered to go because it smelled faintly of vermin. They wouldn’t mind, because it meant they had the room to themselves. 

Now, Rhys could eat anywhere. But he rarely left his office, nonetheless.

But, with Jack there to constantly grumble about something or other, eating was a chore that seemed harder than it should’ve been. Rhys sat, lounged in his chair and eating a skag meat sandwich (it was too much work to go halfway around the planet to get something better), while Jack paced the room, venting.

Finally, Rhys finished the last bite of his lunch, and sat up. “Jack,” he made to interrupt the rant. The hologram didn’t hear him, or didn’t care, and kept going as if nothing had tried to stop him.

Rhys sighed heavily. “Jack.”

Nothing. Jack actually started to grumble louder, his gestures more elaborate. He was blatantly ignoring Rhys, who stood and walked over to stand in Jack’s path. “Jack!” 

It seemed to work, this time. Jack stopped, crossed his arms and fixed Rhys with a bitter glare. “What?”  
The CEO exhaled slowly. “Listen, I’ve made a mistake doing this,” he began. “Bringing you back obviously didn’t have the effect I wanted it to- whatever it was- and you don’t seem to be happy about it either...”

“You want to kill me again.” Jack deadpanned, though Rhys caught the slightest moment of panic before the hologram composed himself. “Maybe that’s why you brought me back. You liked it so much you wanted to so it again, you sick bastard.”

“That’s not why I fixed you.” Rhys said evenly. “and that’s not why I want to... to deactivate you.”

“Do you even know what you want to do? Do you know anything? Christ, Rhys, this entire time I’ve been here, you’ve been stumbling around like a psycho. For fucks sake, if you really are going to send me away again, tell me exactly what you were thinking when you fixed me.” Jack finished with a heavy breath. He took another to calm down, then held Rhys’ gaze. “Tell me.”

The CEO licked his lips, then turned away. He had figured out why he fixed Jack. It was embarrassing on his part, but he couldn’t find a better reason. He wasn’t ready to tell Jack, even if he was about to deactivate him. But, Jack deserved to know. Hell, it was the reason he was back. 

Rhys took a breath and straightened. “I will not deactivate you, yet.” He decided, talking to the wall, while he felt Jack’s burning gaze on his back. “I... have to attend to a few things.” 

With that, Rhys was out the door. And Jack was left, mildly confused, but feeling as if Rhys had a lot to tell him. 

It wasn’t quite a lie when Rhys said he had to attend to a few things. As soon as he closed the door behind him, his ECHO went off. An Atlas employee appeared in the upper right corner of Rhys’ vision, one he was sure he was supposed to remember the name of. 

“Sir, a squad of Bandits are attacking Old Haven.” He reported. “A team of scientists are stationed there for the testing of mark 0056, and are in imminent danger. What are your orders?”

Rhys let put a stressed breath. He didn’t really need this, but it came with the job. After a second of contemplation, orders flew from his mouth easily. “Send in the loaders we recovered- I want to make sure they work. A dozen men will accompany them, fully armed and ready. If any of those scientists are lost, I am holding you responsible to scour the globe in search of a new one.” He paused, then finished. “Understood?”

“Yes sir.” And with that, the call ended. Rhys was left to mull over his words and realize that maybe he did act too much like Jack for his liking.

 

Jack wasn’t stupid. He knew the ECHO he was put in was supposed to be secure and locked away from any other tech. But, Rhys was stupid, and forgot to take out the wireless connector. Even if the AI was confined to one miserable piece of Pandora tech, he knew how to tap into others. 

Like Rhys’ shiny new ECHO eye. 

Yes, Jack had heard the entire conversation that took place like two seconds ago. He felt a sick sense of pride, probably left over from when he was trying to trick the kid into being his robot vessel. But it was still pride. Rhys acted a lot like Jack did when he was still in power. Orders came easy, threats easier. 

Maybe he could turn this in his favour. Jack still desired a body to control- he kind of missed being able to pull a trigger- and if he pulled the right strings... well, he’d done it before, how hard could it be?

A small voice in the back of his head told Jack he didn’t actually do it. Jack intended to squish this voice, but begrudgingly admit that yes, he did fail. But, with annoying optimism, he reminded himself that with a new plan came better chances of success. He didn’t want Rhys anymore. Any old body would do, he just wanted one. 

The plan would be risky. If Atlas had stripped Hyperion clean, than they’d probably have the prototype Jack needed. And who knew how long Jack was dead- maybe they made headway with it. Convince Rhys that Jack would be a better asset with physical limbs, then all that’s left was the poor sap who’d have to be the new vessel for the AI. 

Easy.

Jack was nothing if not patient, when it came to master plans such as this. First step would be trust- and if it’s one thing the AI can do, it’s talk. Talk built trust. Especially with one like Rhys. Jack almost felt bad for how naive the kid was.

But hey, all the better for Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rhys uses another method to fix his mistake, therefore making another one.

To anyone else on the ship, Rhys’ behaviour skyrocketed. He came out of his office more, went out of his way to make sure everything was smoothly working, he even helped with a few odd jobs. In reality, Rhys was avoiding his office. 

Whenever he did go in there- usually for lunch or to exchange a file or two- Jack would either try to talk Rhys into telling why he fixed the AI, or just glower. Once, Rhys arrived to see Jack had retreated back into the ECHO, and turned so only the back of his head could be seen through the screen. Nearly gave Rhys a heart attack.

The scientists from before we’re retrieved safe and sound, and the loaderbots preformed beautifully. Except for one small snag- one of the scientists had been taken hostage by the Bandits that attacked. That wouldn’t have been so bad, had it not been the fact that it was the head of the entire technology wing. Even if they were the smartest people in the damn place, all the other employees from said wing milled around without a clue as what to do with themselves. 

It was a mess. And Rhys hated messes as much as the next guy.

The next guy, in this case, happened to be Handsome Jack. As Rhys paced the office, trying to ignore Jack and figure out how to deal with this at the same time, the AI grew more and more curious as to what got the CEO so riled up. He hadn’t even said something that narcissistic yet. 

“Hey, Kiddo,” Jack said over Rhys’ muttering. It seemed to work, because the CEO stopped in his tracks and looked over at the hologram, who decided he’d park himself in Rhys’ chair. The string of muttered words slowed and stopped as Rhys fixed Jack with a questioning glance. Jack huffed. “what’s got you so worked up?”

“None of your business,” was the automatic reply. Sensing he wouldn’t be interrupted further, Rhys resumed his pacing and murmuring as if he hadn’t stopped. 

Jack did plan on interrupting further, however, and stood from the chair. “Rhys, c’mon. A little bit of authentic Handsome Jack advice couldn’t hurt.”

“Most of your advice consists of shooting someone.” Rhys said absently, but he sighed and turned to meet Jack’s gaze once more. “You’re not going to stop asking, are you?”

“Nope.”

Another sigh escaped the CEO. “Fine, whatever,” he caved. Rhys strode to his desk and pulled out a incident report, waving it in the air. “A team of my scientists went to Old Haven to test a new weapon, apparently my various target rooms were too insignificant for this mark. One if them was taken hostage, that one just happened to be the head of tech. I need to get her back, or my entire company will crumble.” Rhys finished with a breath. “Any ideas?”

“Send in stealth, but front with loaders. Bandits always like shooting at things, so they’ll focus on the hots rather than the rescue crew.” Jack said simply. “I can’t believe you didn’t think of that.”

“I’ve had other things on my mind...” Rhys trailed off, then frowned. “Wait, how did you know it was a bandit camp..?”

Jack hesitated. “Er... who else would do it?”

Rhys scrutinized the AI for a few moments, before letting it slide. “Riiight. Thanks for the advice, I guess.” He nodded, then began to walk out the door.

Jack allowed himself to smile. Plan was in motion. 

The better part of a day passed before Jack saw Rhys again. He came in looking lighter- the AI could’ve sworn a smile tugged at the CEO’s lips. Fuck, it was kinda cute. Jack occupied the comfy office chair once more, and had his transparent legs propped on the desk. 

“I take it my impeccable strategy worked?” Jack inquired, smirking. Rhys snorted, but shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah. Gloat all you want, I’ve got my scientist back- pretty banged up, but she’ll be okay.” The small smile flickered. “I hope...”

“She’ll be fine,” Jack assured him, waving a hand dismissively. He paused a few beats before exhaling slowly, and removed his legs from the desk, to face the CEO. “So, I wAnna tall to you... about that deactivation thing..”

Rhys visibly winced, and looked away, out the window that was situated just so he could look out over his thriving company. A tense silence thickened the air. “I... don’t have to,” Rhys murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Jack tried to make his sigh of relief seem subtle, but Rhys caught it, and wondered if he made the right decision. Jack straightened, acted like he wasn’t intensely relieved, and nodded. “Well. I’m still wondering why I’m here in the first place, so if you aren’t going to run off to save another scientist...”

Rhys arched a brow. “What’s your game, Jack?”

The AI put his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m offended. Me? Deceiving? Playing tricks? ....I see where you’re coming from but nonetheless, I’ve changed!”

“You said that last time,” Rhys reminded him, still skeptical.

“What last time? Just- there are no games. Nothing. Lookit me, what am I gonna do? I’m trapped in this rusty ECHO. I just want to know why.” Jack stood and took a pace toward Rhys, trying to be convincing. He was curious, yes, but he was also looking for something, anything to use to gain Rhys’ trust. Because it will take a lot to get what he wanted.

Rhys scrutinized the hologram, mind torn between believing him and recalling all the other times Jack had tricked him. Not to mention the neat fatal consequences. But, Jack did deserve to know. Didn’t he? Yeah, sure. There was also the inevitable teasing and jokes Rhys would be on the other end of, should he tell Jack. 

How was he supposed to tell Handsome Jack that he was only alive because of Rhys’ pitiful loneliness? Let alone Rhys being the one who killed him in the first place. It sounded dumb, even in his head.

So, a lie it was. 

“The truth is...” Rhys started, scratching the back of his neck. “I can’t run a company. Hell, I was an accountant before that whole... fiasco.” He paused a beat, studied Jack’s expression- which he couldn’t read- and continued. “You helped me a lot, before- well, until you almost killed me, but that’s besides the point. I needed advice, and who better than the guy who made Hyperion what it was?”

The lie was perfect. Rhys actually had considered going to Jack for advice, a few months ago when he almost lost the company, but he pulled through, because he wanted his dignity intact. Now, his company was thriving, but the real reason was way more degrading. Plus, a boost to Jacks ego was a good bonus.

To Jack, this was perfect. The kid still needed him. Now, this he could turn in his favour. The first stage of the plan was in motion, and it was flying smoother than expected. 

“Why didn’t you say so?” Jack replied, using his million – dollar voice. “I’ll help you. You can make Atlas great again, and what an idea. Since when did you have such good ideas? Kiddo, with me, you’ll be going places.”

Rhys was starting to slightly regret his lie. And Jack couldn’t be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Rhys and Jack make a stupid mistake. But Rhys' is worse, naturally.

Rhys was starting to avoid his office a little bit more. Sometimes he ate lunch out, which took the other employees by surprise. Their usually socially inept CEO was actually being social? Who knew. Rhys was learning names, faces, and even details like jobs and family. 

It was astounding. Jack was actually helping, in a weird, disjointed way.

When Rhys did go into his office, Jack put on his Good Samaritan act and smiled his way through Rhys’ annoyance. Most of the time, Rhys would tell him about a problem that happened a month or two ago, and Jack would give a solution. 

What kind of scared Rhys was that Jack gave him all the same solutions Rhys himself did when the problem actually occurred. Maybe he was a little more like Jack than he’d like to admit. The thought me him shudder and tell himself he was far from being that egotistical.

“Hey, Kiddo,” Jack interrupted Rhys’ train of thought. The CEO turned and gave him a ‘what is it?’ look. The AI was occupying Rhys’ chair, his feet propped up, and looking almost thoughtfully out the window, he seemed to be genuine as he spoke. “I don’t think I got a chance to make sure we were... ya know, on better terms.”

Rhys mentally braced himself, put on an irritated look, and crossed his arms. “You- you’re asking me if I’m okay with you attempting to murder me?”

“No! Well- yeah, but not entirely.” He swivelled in the chair and gave Rhys a earnest look. “Look I’m really, really sorry about all that. But have you ever been a computer? It’s hell. I can’t have pretzels anymore. I miss pretzels, Rhys.”

“Jack, seriously-“

“Let me finish, jeez.” Jack said pointedly. He took a breath. “I know it might not be in your best interests right now, or ever for that matter, but I don’t want to be a computer anymore.”

“You want me to find you a body.” Rhys said slowly, still trying to comprehend what Jack was proposing. “Like, a robot-skeleton body similar to what you wanted to do to me.”

“It doesn’t have to be you,” Jack assured him. “Heck, I’ll take a bandit. After the physical modifications, I’ll look the same as before.”

“You realize how complicated that actually is, right?” Rhys pointed out. He already sounded exhausted by the mere proposition. “Not only do I have to recover that Nakyama tech and figure out how to fix it, but there’s also the questions, the employees, the entire planet who thinks you’re dead!”

Jack almost winced as Rhys’ voice climbed volume, like he was scolding a teenager. “Yeah, so what?”

“I’m not clear on specifics, but I’m probably still alive because I’m the one who crashed your damn empire.” Rhys ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “Jesus Christ I should’ve seen this coming.”

“Seen what coming?” Jack demanded.

The CEO barked a humourless laugh, “No wonder you’ve been so buddy-buddy with me, you just wanted another puppet. And to fucking think I was smart enough to realize when I’m being played.”

“Look who’s talking!” Jack exploded, standing and striding threateningly to the taller. “Wanna know something? I can fucking hear you. All your ECHO calls are on a damn radio channel, because that’s how much Pandora sucks. I. Can. Hear. You. You never brought me back for corporation advice. Why the hell am I here? Tell me, Rhys.” 

Jack smirked as the color drained from Rhys’ face. “That’s what I thought. You’re mad about me trying to trick you? Take a good long loom at yourself, and then tell me you’re not different than me.”

Rhys snarled. “I’m nothing like you.”

“You don’t believe that.” Jack challenged. His hands twitched, aching for a neck to squeeze and strangle the life out of.

Both of them were still for a moment. Then Rhys chuckled darkly. “Yeah. I don’t. You’re right. Are you happy?”

Jack hesitated, more confused than anything. He watched as Rhys took a step to the wall, and picked up a device. Jack stilled when he realized that it was his ECHO. “Hey, hey, kiddo. We can talk about this.”

“Isn’t that all we’ve been doing? Talking?” Rhys shook the tech, making Jack’s form glitch. 

“Rhys, cut that out.” He demanded. When Rhys only smirked triumphantly, he grit his teeth and in a last ditch effort, he lunged at the CEO.

A cold smile was all the hologram could process before the office was nothing. He was nothing. There was nothing. 

 

Rhys removed his thumb from the off button. Stared at the blank screen. Sighed. He was already regretting his actions, already feeling a wash of loneliness sweep over him. This was what power did to a person, he guessed. 

He put the ECHO back on the desk and collapsed into his chair. He’d turn Jack back on later, but right now, he had to think of a new plan. A plan to control Jack. A plan to recover some Nakyama technology. And a plan on how to cover up a hero’s return.

He’d regret this, but hell, if he was going to bring Jack back. He’d do it all the way through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh,,, this is short. But quality over quantity...?


End file.
